In your eyes
by Leon Blackhill
Summary: Jo's been hunting with the Winchesters, and her feelings for Dean have grown. Lately when he looks at her she sees something, she sees a spark, a spark that means hope for her and that could mean love, but is Jo what Dean really wants? Please review


**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural

"Hey, hey, hey! You're not doing that in my baby" Dean complained taking his sight off the road.

"What? Oh I'm not spilling any of it so quit being such a baby" Jo said holding a small nail polisher and leaning her feet on the Impala's dash. Dean kept glaring at her now and then, for Jo it was kind of funny, annoying him like this, she finished her pinkie finger and put the nail polisher away, Dean's shoulders relaxed when she put it back in her bag "Your are such a girl" Jo said laughing.

"I'm not" Dean replied, Jo turned her head towards him and stared at him for uncomfortable minutes "I just care about my car".

Jo kept staring, her gaze sly and mischievous "So… if I - she took out the nail polisher again - drop some of this in… let's say the seat, you wouldn't make a scene like a little girl" she said teasing him with the small bottle.

"No but don't do it"

"Oh come on" with the small brush she tried to touch Dean's face.

"Get that thing away from me" Dean moved away from Jo's hand keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh there it is, hello Deanna" Jo made a mocking wave.

"Shut up"

"Don't be like that Dean, it's a joke" Dean guard was down so Jo finally managed to leave a small glittery purple line on Dean's cheek "It goes with your eyes" all of the sudden Dean felt like laughing, he laughed, Jo stared at him in confusion, she was expecting a little more fight, then Dean looked at her, and for a second everything around them faded, the road, Dean's Metallica's tape, Sam snoring in the back seat, the car's engine, there were just Dean and her, in that moment, in those eyes she saw real Dean, the one that cared so much about Sammy no matter what, the one that would do anything to protect the people he loved, the one she loved. She had joined them a few weeks ago, she ran into them while working a job, and after several arguments, with Dean, about letting them take over, they decided to work together, but Sam and Dean's plan to ice the creature ended up in her car being used as a trap and blowing up, so she stuck around, again against Dean wishes, at first, but with time he had gotten used to her, even enjoyed her company, or at least she thought so, since those looks, like the one on that precise moment, had been happening more frequently, those looks reaffirmed what Jo felt for Dean and gave her a slight hope that he might feel the same way about her.

"Where are we?" Sammy's voice broke Dean's green eye's spell.

Dean cleared his throat "Just a couple miles from town"

Sam straightened up and leaned on the front seat, he looked at his brother "Nice colour by the way" Dean tried to wipe it out with the back of his hand but it wouldn't come out, Jo laughed, Dean just gave her a _You'll pay for this_ look.

They were heading to a town, where a lot of people had disappeared, but most recently according to the newspapers and more precisely a reporter named Jerome Brewer, there had been attacks among the town's people, the strange part was that he had seen a man shot in the head by the sheriff after almost killing a guy, who minutes after the shooting stood up as if nothing had happened.

As they rode into town they noticed it was quiet, way too quiet, no kids playing in the lawns, not a soul on the street, garbage piled up. The whole town rang wrong, it felt wrong, driving down Main Street they passed a car doors wide open and what was left of a shirt, there was blood on it. They got to the reporter's house; a police cruise was on the drive way, it couldn't mean something good had happened. They walked into the house gun's loaded and ready, Jo had a shotgun, Dean had his handgun, and Sam had Ruby's knife, they entered fast and quietly, they split up to cover more ground. Dean entered the kitchen, it was in perfect state, clean and without a sing of anything bad had happen, but as this thought crossed his mind he felt a cold metallic object pressing on his temple, he knew before looking sideways that it was a gun, he saw it was a cop, _the sheriff or maybe one of his deputies_ he thought, he lifted his hands slowly "Easy, I can explain…" but he was interrupted, Jo cracked her shotgun and aimed at the cop's head "Drop your gun!" she commanded, Dean noticed the cop had flinched at the sound of the shotgun, the man obeyed and let his gun fall on the floor, Jo was lowering her weapon when the cop, grabbed Dean from the neck of his shirt, Jo punched the guy on the stomach with the butt of the shotgun and he let Dean go, she raised the gun again, "What the hell are you doing?"

The cop had his hands on his knees and was coughing trying to get his breath back, finally he straighten up and said "You're good"

"Good? What do you mean good?" Dean asked

Sam entered and found the scene "What's going on here?"

"We ran into the sheriff" Jo answered

Lester Douglas, the sheriff, explained them what had happened in town, disappearances first, then the attacks, people attacking other people, he had even seen a man biting off a cat's tail, busiest week of his life he had said, his deputies and him, without much option left, had opened fire against the rioters, but none of them had stayed down, some standing up immediately after being shot dead and some others until they were in the ambulances or the hospital's morgue, that's when people stared locking themselves up in their houses or fleeing town, and also that was when his deputies went missing.

"I want to show you something" he said after finishing his story.

He led them to the hospital, all the way there they didn't run into anybody, the city was completely abandoned, Dean thought that in any minute a rolling dried bush was going to pass like in cartoons, the hospital too was deserted, sheriff Douglas took them to the morgue, where a single gurney occupied the room, it had a body covered by a white sheet on top, "A week ago by the time everything started going to hell, there was a fire - he explained taking off the sheet and discovering the burned body of a man - sorry about the smell, I had shot this guy in the street, emptied my gun, he stood up as if I had shot him with a water pistol, he was in the fire and hasn't gotten up since" Sam and Dean exchanged a look "What I wanted to show you was this" Lester lifted up the man's head and shoulders exposing his back, Sam approached and saw what the sheriff meant, trailing his back were little tumours, they were hard as bone and had began to rip the man's flesh, after seeing this Sam checked the man's hands the fingers were too long to be human, they were too thin almost just bone, the nails had grown 4 or 5 inches and were as hard like protuberances in his back, looking at his brother Sam stated "Looks like we have trolls"

They've never actually killed one but Sam and Dean knew the theory, trolls, were big and strong creatures with bad attitudes, extremely territorial. They could look like humans as long as they fed, the feeding ritual was every full moon, they only needed one human for this but trolls like to eat, so Sam was ready to bet his ass that all the missing people were being stocked for the feast.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked Sam

"Find the trolls and burning them I guess"

"So these things are allergic to fire?" Sheriff Douglas asked

"Not quite, but close" Dean said

"Their blood is inflammable" Sam explained

"So we make a bunch of Molotov cocktails and burned the sons of bitches?"

"Yes and no - Dean told Douglas - It ain't easy to rip their skin open"

"Guys! Look" they were outside and across the street there was a very tall blond woman, she looked disoriented she was wearing green shorts and a white top, Jo looked at the woman's legs, the skin was ripped in several places exposing muscle, it was part of the transformation bone, muscle and skin breaking and tearing so new could grow and gave them their characteristic size, her hands were thin and long, she turned her head around as if lost, suddenly she froze, she seemed to sense something, immediately afterwards she ran into a house. They were all staring at the house, when a deafening cry make them raise their guns, they were slowly approaching the house when heavy steps behind them made Jo turn, another this one was more transformed, taller than the woman and without exposing muscle but with hard dark skin, his finger were long and sharp, his tooth nails had grown and tore their way through his shoes, he had lost his hair and his teeth were so big he had too keep his mouth open. Jo fired her shotgun but it didn't even tickled him, he pushed her and she fell hard on the ground, with a large leap he was next to her, he grabbed her by the neck, his hard claws piercing her skin, her weapon fell to far away from her, she tried to shove him away with her arms but it only got her a deep scratch.

Dean shot at the monster but it didn't seemed to bother him, he grabbed the hunting knife he carried with him and ran at him, he brought the knife sown on the creature's back, it broke but made a small cut, and it caught his attention, with his claws he tried to cut Dean but he dodged every attack.

Sheriff Douglas got in his car buckled the seatbelt and started it, he backed until the end of the block then speeded up, he honked to warn Dean who was busy with the troll, so far he was alright but the monster's moves were becoming faster, Dean jumped back and he slammed the car against the creature.

The front of the car was destroyed but it had worked, the creature was trapped beneath the car, he got down and joined Dean, Sam was already over the creature he poured lighter fluid down the troll's throat then lighted a match and stepping back dropped it in his mouth, the troll cry out in pain, he pushed the car on top of him and managed to move it a few inches before finally staying still.

Jo's arm hurt a little but she'd had worst, Dean approached her, his face was a mask of concern "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just a scratch"

"Let me see" Dean grabbed her arm very gently and examined her wound "Hold on ok?" Dean went to the Impala's trunk and came back with a first aid kit. He patched her up cleaning the wound with total care and bandaging her as if she were breakable, his green eyes were serious and focused, but there was also worry on them, worry of her getting hurt, her heart melted for those eyes, she simply loved those green eyes.

Sam cleared his throat interrupting them, "Sorry but we need a plan… today is full moon"

"Right, sorry… trolls they usually live in forest or dark wet places"

"No forest close to here that's for sure - Sheriff Douglas commented - but dark and wet, the old water plant comes to my head"

"Still we need a plan to kill them, we can't drive cars on all of them" Sam reminded them.

"I have an idea, what if we use the troll's claws, they're like knives and we can cut them with a surgical saw or something like that"

Everybody was silent, Jo didn't like that it wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either she grabbed the troll's hand and scratched the car's side. It cut it as if it was butter. Then she cut the troll's skin it did the same cut a normal knife would do on a person.

"I guess the troll's claws it is" Sam said

Jo went for a gurney to the hospital, the sheriff removed the car form over the creature, Sam did the dirty work, he cut the troll's fingers and toes, Dean made some rudimentary handle with some instruments he found in the hospital. After making their weapons they went to the local hardware store and gathered supplies, they made Molotov cocktails, grabbed some flare guns and refilled their canteens with lighter fluid.

They followed Sheriff Douglas to the old water plant but there was a problem, it was huge, they would have to split up. Sam and Jo took the left wing of the plan, Dean and Lester took the right.

Sam and Jo began inspecting their wing, they had little time and a lot of ground to cover, most of the rooms they checked were empty, all were pretty much the same faded paint, almost no light at all, and old rusty machines. Finally they ran into something, the blond woman they had seen in the street, the one that entered the house, her legs seemed to be healing and she looked more focused now. They followed her to a big room, the machines that had occupied it were piled up in one corner, the missing people laid in the middle unconscious, with the new comer there were five troll's in total, two of them began grabbing people and dragging them to another room. The tree that remained were: the blond woman and two men, one wearing a torn suit the other just a pair of jeans. Sam signalled Jo to be ready, he aimed his flare gun and shot at the woman, she was the most far away from them, it did nothing more than scare her, leading her to believe she had caught on fire, and to distract the others, as they watch their comrade struggling to get the flare off, Jo ran and cut the back of the closest troll, then ran for the guy with the suit, Sam had the Molotov's ready he threw one to the troll Jo had cut first, and who was already chasing after her, it hit his chest and set him in fire, he kept running tough but instead of making a right turn as Jo had done to reach the other troll, he kept going until he hit a wall, he bounced hard and tore a big chunk of the wall, then laid still. Jo cut the troll in the suit's neck and sprung into a run back towards Sam, the pissed off troll followed her, Sam couldn't aim right with Jo between them, "Get down!" he screamed and Jo obeyed, she threw herself to the floor landed on her belly and slide forward, Sam's Molotov cocktail hit the troll with a loud crash, his head and suit were on fire in no time, instead of continuing running after Jo like the troll on jeans he stopped screaming and trying to put himself out but unable to he too fell to the floor and stood still.

Sam and Jo had forgotten all about the blond woman, she had already succeeded in putting out the flare and was now racing at full speed towards Jo, hearing her heavy footsteps Jo saw her on time, the troll leaped at her but she rolled over just in time, the ground next to her trembled and small pieces of concrete fell on her face. Sam shot her another flare, it got her attention, Sam waited for her, she approached at an incredible speed but Sam ducked her and also managed to swing his knife and made a diagonal cut in her chest, Sam ran away form her, but the troll was fast in recovering and Sam thought it would leap over him and finish him off, but when he looked over his shoulder he saw a flare hitting her in the chest and igniting her, she tried to put away that flare too as she had done with the other two but it was impossible fire was everywhere and she stumbled to the ground.

"They're all unconscious. What do we do?" Jo asked Sam

"We leave them there, we need to get rid of the other two that went away" Sam responded and headed to the door the two trolls with the unconscious people had disappeared into.

"Wait! I heard something" Jo said and turned. She followed the sound to a closed door, Sam stood next to the door ready to enter when Jo opened it, with a fast move Jo turned the knob and swung the door open. Sam enter with his knife ready, something hit him in the face, it wasn't what he was expecting, it was moist and kind of soft and it smelled horrible, he blindly swung his knife but Jo stopped him "It's a woman! - she screamed to Sam - don't worry we are here to rescue you"

The woman although she was terrified Jo could see she was beautiful, she had long black hair, powerful dark eyes and thin but lovely lips.

"Lisa?" Sam said taking an old mop off his face

"Sam? Is that you?" Lisa gave him a long hug then back away "Oh Sam I'm so glad you guys are here, those things have Ben, but I don't know where, he isn't here, please you got to help me find him" she said all this with tears ready to fall on her cheeks.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Sam assured her. Lisa looked around searching for something then her eyes meet Jo's, she looked at her in silence. Noticing this Sam introduced them "This is Jo, she's a hunter too"

Jo nodded at her, "Where's Dean?" Lisa asked agitated

"He's with the Sheriff checking out the other part of the plant"

Lester and Dean had found some of the missing people too but unlike the ones Sam and Jo found this were awaken and alert, the room was large, it was dominated by a big empty pool in the middle, the pool was just a few feet deep, the people were inside the pool, six trolls were guarding them.

"What do we do? They're too many" Sheriff Douglas looked at Dean waiting for an answer.

"Well I was thinking you take the tree on the left I take the other three. The problem is, the people are going to freak out"

"So?" Sheriff asked nervous

"So we lure them out"

Before entering the pool room there was another large room, on both sides of this room there were old machines which Dean had no idea what they did and made the room a large tight passage. They found a large chain. They tied it to two of the first machines, hoping it would if not trip at least slow down the creatures. Leaving Lester at the end of the aisle with three Molotov cocktails, Dean went to get the bastards. Armed with three of the troll's fingers they had cut Dean went to the pool room, he entered fast and quietly, luckily his victim's backs were turned to him. He threw his knives at the closest three quickly and without missing "You guys are some ugly sons of bitches" Dean screamed at them then turned and ran. The three trolls tried to take the knives out but only one could after this they made some sort of battle cry, turned and followed Dean, the rest cried too but stayed behind. Dean jumped the chain, looking back he saw the first one hit the chain and falling but also breaking the chain, the other two jumped their fellow and kept going, Dean returned his gaze front. Douglas had his arm stretched in front of him and a bottle was flying out of his hand, then he grabbed another and threw it too, Dean slowed down and looked back, both bottles hit their targets who catch on fire pretty fast they kept running then fell, the troll that had fallen was already up and running, Dean saw the last Molotov cocktail fly above his head and missing the troll by inches. Both Dean and Douglas eyes widened, they could feel their heartbeats in their ears, Dean saw the fallen trolls between him and the racing troll and ran for them, reaching them first Dean pulled out the knives of their backs, he threw one at the last troll, it hit him in the neck, it made him lose his balance, he managed to stay up for other three long steps, Dean raised his knife to cut the monster, then the troll fell forward taking Dean down with him. Dean was dazed for a couple of seconds; he straightened up and was surprised to see Douglas stabbing the troll again and again, Douglas lifted his gaze meeting Dean's "Burn him!" he screamed at Dean who was already in his feet.

With all the commotion the prisoners were getting agitated. The trolls still kept them at by. All people there had seen what the monsters were capable of doing. Two of the trolls turned to the door to check on the ones that pursued the intruders. _Now or never_ that thought crossed several of the people's minds, only one creature was guarding. Everybody exchanged looks, all of them were frightened but some disguised this with anger, but no one dared to move, than all out the blue they were running, one guy some thought it was Mr. Garner from the bookstore, others could swear it was Mr. Benson the algebra teacher, but none of them really care who started it, what mattered was that they had to run. The trolls chased down the fleeing people. They pushed people back into the pool but with too much strength they ended, if they were lucky something broken, if they weren't with their heads smashed.

Dean and Lester entered the room to find people running everywhere and the trolls hunting them, without saying anything each ran for one, Dean noticed the last troll ran after two little girls, after bringing the two creatures down "Get these people out of here!" Dean screamed, he didn't wait for a response, he ran after the third troll. The monster had cornered the girls in the next room. He ran as fast as his legs allowed but knew he would be too late, then he saw a boy jumping on the back of the troll, the creature cry out and shoved the kid away. Looking at the creature he saw it was bleeding from a long cut and the troll's finger knife stuck deep in its back. The troll who looked once had been a woman, it had two protuberances on its chest that should have been boobs, turned its attention to the kid, who was froze on the ground, Dean kept running and threw himself at the monster, he hit it hard and got it to the ground, it hurt like hell but at least the kid would be alright, focused on the situation he stood up immediately after realizing he was on the floor he looked around but the troll was gone. Dean went to check on the kid, he was stunned when he saw the kid's face, it was Ben, Lisa's kid.

"Dean!!" Ben ran and hugged Dean

"Ben. What are you doing here? And where is your mom?"

"I don't know, we were visiting Cindy, she's a friend of my moms but everything was weird, then those thing took us and we got split up" Ben managed not to cry to the thought of his mom gone but just barely.

"Don't worry we'll find her ok? I promise" Dean assured him, he turned and saw the girls hugging each other crying, Dean help them up and took them back to the pool room.

Sheriff Douglas had already gathered the survivors. Dean handed him the girls "Take them back to town ok?"

"Sure. What are you going to do?"

"One got away – he explained and turned to Ben – Ben go with the Sheriff you'll be safe with him ok?"

"What about my mom? I wanna help you find her"

"Look these things are very dangerous, and your mother would kill me if I let you come with me"

"But…" Ben began

"Ben, think of your mom, what do you think she'd do if you get hurt? How do you think she'd feel?" Dean asked him

Ben thought about this for a while then nodded

Dean straightened up and slightly squeezed Ben's shoulder.

"Take care of the kid" he whispered to Douglas

"Count on it"

Dean finished checking the rooms on the right wing, the troll was nowhere to be seen. While he made his way back to the entrance, he heard a noise. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He hid behind a water tank and waited, the footsteps were closer and closer, taking a deep breath he raised his knife and turned quickly, he froze with the knife in the air. Lisa was standing in front of him, she had her arms up for protection but lowered the minute she saw him, she was beautiful, her eyes, her lips, her skin, her hair, everything about her was perfect as always, behind her his brother and Jo were lowering their weapons.

"Lisa" Dean said but it came as a whisper.

"Dean – she threw herself into his arms – oh God it's you" after breaking the hug she continued "Oh God Dean Ben's missing"

"Yeah I ran into him, don't worry he's with the Sheriff and the others in his way back to town" Dean explained.

"Thank you – she kissed him on the lips – thank you so much" Jo gut twisted at this, the way he looked at her, the spark in his eyes, it was there, and it was brighter than ever.

With a loud crash a window broke in another room, they all ran to the source, outside four trolls stood, all of them with had one unconscious person at their feet, the first creature had Sheriff Douglas, the second, the woman that had escaped Dean, had little Ben, the other two who Sam and Jo recognized as the ones that had dragged the bodies out of the prisoner's room.

"Ben!" Lisa screamed and tried to run to him but Dean stopped her.

Everything stopped for a moment, Sam stepped forward and so did the trolls, Dean had his knife ready. Lisa grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it to the female toll that had her son. That started the fight. The trolls leaped at them, Den placed himself between the she troll and Lisa. Each troll picked their human, Jo cut the troll as it came at her but with one move she was thrown to the floor, Sam managed good with the knife dodging and cutting he saw Jo was having trouble so instead of shooting his flare to his troll he shot Jo's, "Help Dean!" he said as he continued fighting his troll.

Jo looked for Dean, two trolls, one male and one female, were surrounding him, they advanced Dean managed to keep them at bay for a minute or two, then one punch him and slammed him against the wall, the trolls focused on Lisa, they moved their long and twisted claws in front of her as if to scare her, Jo shot a flare at the man, it made him scream a high pitch sound that almost broke the remaining windows of the plant, then she went for the other, with quick moves she stabbed the troll in the eye, then unstuck her knife and hit the other, she evaded the blind troll's attacks, then grabbed Lisa's arm and ran, Dean was back on his feet and Sam kept dancing with his troll, the blind troll kept swinging his arms in the air. Dean had an idea he carefully approached the blind troll, "Hey!!" he scream almost to its face, the troll went berserk and spin its arms around him trying to kill him. Sam knew what his brother was trying to do, so he kept attacking his troll with the knife driving it backwards and into the deadly spinning of the blind creature, who easily cut its back. While the trolls fight each other Dean went to the Sheriff and grabbed his flare gun. The female troll jumped in front of him and with her huge arms slammed him against the floor, he felt his shoulder move back and it hurt like hell.

Using Lisa's technique Jo threw a rock at the monster, it turned, its eyes mad red, she sprang into a run, but there was nowhere to hide it was open field, the creature chased her. Dean stood up and with his right hand he shot a flare to the ficghting monsters, both of them catch on fire, and died shortly afterwards. Dean loaded another flare, and turned looking for the thing his shoulder screamed in pain but he took it all in. The troll was a few feet away from her and Jo kept running but she was losing ground, the troll jumped with its claws up in the air, he lowered them as she reached Jo, it made a four long cuts, from her shoulder to her lower back, she screamed and fell, the monster grabbed her head between its cold and rough hands, _So this is it _Jo thought, the monster lifted its free hand high in the air preparing for the final blow, when another flare pierced its neck, it distracted her a little, then Dean ran full speed towards it and with all his strength jumped both legs straightened and knocked the creature off of Jo's. He fell to the ground on his back, his shoulder an agony of pain, spreading through all his body. Lisa grabbing the Sheriff's knife, came to where Dean an Jo laid and stabbed the creature again and again the creature defended itself and gave Lisa a deep slash on her arm, Sam joined her with his a box of matches, he lighted a bunch and Lisa stepped back they lighted up the monster.

After the monster died Sam helped Jo up and Lisa helped Dean. Seeing Jo, Dean looked at her and asked if she was alright, Jo said she was and that it was just a scratch, and that was it, no concern look, no world fading, and his eyes, his wonderful green eyes, they were hollow, she could see deep inside of him and there was nothing there, at least not for her. He turned and asked Lisa the same thing, except there was something, there was this fire in his eyes, his face turned into a mask of worry and love, and Jo understood that what she felt for Dean he felt it too but for someone else. That broke her heart, her chest actually hurt, she was leaning on Sam, she felt heavier, weaker, Sam noticed the change "Wow Jo are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just… I'm a little dizzy"

After the people returned to town, Sheriff Douglas got them rooms in the best hotel in town. The town was still quiet but that was mostly because most people were in their homes with their families, only a few were spending the night in the hospital. Jo's back was pretty bad, but she didn't care she didn't stay to see how Dean took Lisa back to her place, she didn't stay to have a doctor check on her wounds, she went to her room and got in the shower, as the dried blood washed away from her back she thought about what she was going to do, there was a knock on her door, she wrapped a towel around her, and opened, it was Sam, on his hand he held a first aid kit. Jo let him in, he sat on the bed, she put on a clean pair of jeans and left the towel cover her breast, and sat next to him, she looked exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Sammy asked

"I'm fine…it's just it's been a long day"

Sam signalled her to turn, and began disinfecting her wounds.

"Is Dean ok?" she cursed herself as the words were coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah he's fine, he went to drop Lisa and Ben" Jo was silent "Why don't you tell him?" Sam asked almost finishing patching her up.

"What? Tell him what?" she asked nervous

"Come on Jo Dean might be blind or a little stupid sometimes but I'm not" Sam explained

Jo waited a minute "Well you saw how he looked at her"

"Yeah but he's been giving you that look all week" Jo froze in surprise "Oh don't be surprises I know my brother's dump look" Sam said standing up.

"I'm just being realistic; he obviously has a history with her, besides he'll never think of me that way"

"Well you don't know that and you can't know unless you talk to him"

Sam left, Jo put on a strap shirt and tried to sleep, but she just couldn't after a while of rolling around in bed, she decided to get a soda from the bending machine outside.

After dropping Ben and Lisa, and getting a great thank you kiss, he looked at the passengers seat, the small bottle of nail polisher that Jo was using on their way to town caught his eye, it made him think about her, she had gotten hurt, he didn't know how bad, he had totally forgotten all about Jo. When he got to the hotel, he grabbed the nail polisher and went to her room. He saw her outside her room, fighting with the bending machine.

Dean approached her "A hard punch in the middle usually does the trick" he said punching the machine hard, it let go of the soda, he picked it up and handed it to Jo.

"Thanks" she said coldly and turned

"Wait! – Dean said catching up to her – I wanted to see how you doing"

"I'm ok" she said still walking

Dean saw the long bandages on her back "Dammed it, you said I was just a scratch" he said looking at her concerned.

"Yeah turns out it was more than that" she said reaching her door, she said goodnight and closed the door in his face without waiting a response.

"Sleep tight" Dean whispered but he did it to the door.

The next morning he woke up early and went to Jo's room, he was about to knock when the door opened, Jo was in front of him with her bags on her hands. "Hey I was coming over to check on you but… you're leaving"

"Yeah I think it's time to get out of your heads"

"Oh…Where are you going?"

"I don't know…my moms I guess" Jo walked passed Dean who grabbed her arm "Don't…please" he looked at her. There was sadness in his lovely green eyes, sadness and loneliness but the spark wasn't there "You can't go".

"Why not?" There was knot in her throat, seeing him like this hurt her.

"Because… because I…you…" Dean couldn't find the words; he leaned over and kissed her in the lips, Jo kissed him back then pushed him away.

"This is not what you want and we both know it" she said keeping the tears at bay, she kissed him close to his lips but not quite there, "See you around" she held his gaze for a minute, she never wanted to forget those green eyes, then she turned and left with a broken heart.


End file.
